


I Think I Knew

by Anchor



Series: The Ambassador's Lover is an Elf [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Elvish Translations, Breaks Cannon a bit, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Related, Canon Relationships, Canon Rewrite, Elvish, F/F, Post-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchor/pseuds/Anchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Lavellan, Dalish elf, skilled archer, and apparently the Herald of Andraste, has just met the love of her life. She knows it, Josephine does not.</p><p>Follows the story of the game, added thoughts and non-canon conversations. Also, breaks Canon slightly at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm writing this as I'm playing the game. I've beat it before and romanced Josephine before but I wanted to beat it on Hard for the achievement and decided to write I fanfic while I'm at it. I felt like that needed to be said, I don't know. Well, you have that entirety relevant information, do as you wish.

Beauty and grace. That's was the first to come to mind when I saw her. A strange bubbly feeling appeared as soon as I laid my eyes on her.  
"This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.", Cassandra introduced her.  
"Andaran atish’an."  
She speaks elvish as well!? I was taken aback. It is rare that you hear a human speaking the language of Elvhen.  
"You speak Elvhen?", I asked her.  
"I'm afraid you just heard the entirety of it."  
It was still surprising that a human took to learning a simple phase.  
Her voice rang through my head like it was a beautiful song I never wanted to stop hearing.  
I noticed that everyone was waiting for me to speak. What had they said? Am I too taken with this woman to even pay the slightest bit of attention?  
"Cassandra tells me you have a plan.", yes, that worked.  
They're arguing over the Templars and mages now...I place my eyes on Lady Montilyet and investigate her features until she speaks again.  
"Unfortunately neither group would speak to us yet.The chantry has denounced the inquisition, and you, specifically."  
What is the accent, Antivan?  
What do I say back? Something funny? Girls like humor, right?  
"That didn't take long." That sounded funnier in my head.  
The rest of the meeting is full of me being not sure if what to say and me creepily admiring Lady Montilyet. How had a become so taken with her so quickly? This has never happened before. What am I going to do?

When I first saw her I fell in love with her.


End file.
